


Things That Tag Along

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Aftergame, Comfort, Crying, Gay, M/M, PTSD, Screaming, night terror, really weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: Henry has a night terror.





	Things That Tag Along

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an after-game au where basically nobody had to die and they all escaped the studio and live on the surface. let me have my happy au.

Somehow, Henry had gotten out of the studio alive. He still wasn’t quite sure how he did it, but he did. And he brought along almost everyone he met as well. There were, of course, a few other things that tagged along after the studio trip.

Soon after he returned home he began having intense nightmares, and he often found himself bolting upright in his bed, hyperventilating. Anxiety and panic attacks nearly took over his life at this point, and one day he made the decision to see a doctor. It wasn’t long before he was diagnosed with PTSD, and frankly, he wasn’t surprised. He still looked at Bendy’s cartoon form and remembered the demonic monster within him, hunting him down with that everlasting grin. He remembered Susie’s version of Alice, forcing him to do things for her all so she could drag him down to hell and make a mutant out of a Boris clone.

There was only one person who gave him comfort. Norman. Even though Norman may have chased him down when he was feral, he was not afraid of him. Norman was sane now, and able to talk, and he and Henry had no trouble expressing their love for one another.

Oftentimes Norman would hold Henry after a nightmare, rubbing his back and gently soothing him. Henry had lots of nightmares. But one night, something was different.

The two of them were sleeping in Henry’s bed together, Henry’s head resting on top of Norman’s chest. Norman had his arms wrapped around him, holding him close. It was quiet.

Then a sound pierced the air, a loud scream that jolted the Projectionist awake. His light flickered on and shined on Henry to see him sitting upright, screaming over and over.

“Henry??”

Norman sat up and reached for him, but he pulled away from his touch, scrambling back with wide eyes. He seemed to look through him and not at him, almost as if he was unaware of his surroundings. He still screamed, terrified, and Norman reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

“Henry! Wake up!” he cried.

Henry still didn’t stop. Norman pulled him close and wrapped him up in the blanket, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

“Henry, shhh...it’s okay, shh...”

It was a few more minutes before the screaming died down, and then Henry was silent. He pulled back to look up at Norman, confused almost, and then he burst into tears. Norman nuzzled his cheek and held him, running his fingers through his hair. Henry grasped desperately at him, sobbing and hiccuping, burying his face into his shoulder. The Projectionist pressed his lens into his hair, kissing the top of his head, and let Henry cry it all out. It was a long while before he was finally calm enough to talk.

“N-Norman...”

“Henry...?”

“I’m...sorry...”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” soothed Norman. “What happened?”

“I-I...I don’t know. I think I had a n-night terror.”

“Was it because of the studio trip?”

“Yeah. I saw Bendy, and...A-Alice...” Henry shuddered.

“Well they’re gone now. At least Bendy’s demon form is. Nobody can hurt you anymore.” said Norman.

Henry smiled weakly. “Thanks...”

“Do you want to try going back to sleep?”

“No, I’m...too scared to.”

“Alright. Want me to hum?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Norman scooped Henry up and let him rest his head against his chest, swathed in the blanket. He began to hum a gentle tune, resting his projector against Henry’s forehead as he did so. Henry reached up with one hand and slowly stroked the side of his head, fingers brushing over the vents. Soon enough he joined in, humming along with him, and they sang into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my two month long absence i hope this short and shitty fic makes up for it


End file.
